Baby Coulson
by The.Invincible.Lion
Summary: What happens when Agent May gets pregnant? How do the team cope? find out in Baby Coulson. (Sorry, I'm terrible at writing summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**AN**: I just so suddenly got this idea

**AN**: Sorry for any grammar mistakes

* * *

**Few weeks ago**

He kissed her furiously, going down to her neck and back up. He held her against the door, her legs wrapped around his waist, He couldn't take it anymore, he wanted her. "we're going to the room, now" he ordered.

* * *

**Present time**

May walked up to Coulson's office, she needed to talk to him. "we need to talk" she said after entering. She didn't knock, she doesn't have to. His face lit up once he saw her. They had been together for the past few weeks, and he couldn't deny it, he loved her. He looked at her and knew something was wrong. "what's wrong, Mel?" he asked, hating the fact that something was bothering her. "I'm pregnant" she said it, straight-forward. Shock was a misunderstanding to what he felt. He looked deeply into her eyes and noticed the small worry in them. He stood up from his chair and moved around the desk, standing right in front of her. He kissed her passionately and when they broke the kiss for air he smiled and rest his hand on her abdomen, "so you're not mad?" she asked, "why would I be mad? I couldn't be happier at the moment. I love you, and I already love our child" he answered. She smiled and said "you do know that we're going to have to tell the team about our relationship and the baby, right?" "I know, but I won't say anything until you want to" he replied. She smiled, she always seemed to be smiling around Coulson.

* * *

**AN**: sorry for the short chapter, Having writer's block.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**: The idea came from an awesome guest who I'd like to thank.

* * *

"Hey Ward, have you seen AC?" Skye asked Ward as she headed out of the lab. "Yeah, he's in the kitchen, has been for the last half an hour" Ward replied. Skye headed up to the kitchen to find Coulson cooking, "hey AC" "hey Skye" "what are you cooking?" asked Skye "Lasagna and chicken soup" Coulson replied, "yum, sounds tasty" Skye said.

Half an hour later Skye had set the table and Coulson was about to serve the food. "Skye, can you call everyone for dinner?" Phil asked, "Yep, be right back" Skye replied before heading to the cockpit to call May then go call the others.

* * *

"I heard that you cooked dinner today" May said as she came into the kitchen. Phil went towards May and wrapped his arms around her waist, "you heard right" he said before kissing her. They broke the kiss a second later as they heard the footsteps of the team.

* * *

**A few weeks later**

It was morning and the team had been sitting in the main room playing cards when May suddenly ran out the room and to the toilet, Coulson followed her as the rest of the team stayed in the room. "Hey guys" Skye said, "yeah" they all replied, "Do you think May could be pregnant?" Skye said with a smile forming on her face. "No, she can't be" Fitz said with a small scowl on his face, "why can't she be pregnant?" Skye asked Fitz. "After I thought about it, maybe you're right" Simmons said as Skye's smile grew even bigger. "What are you talking about Jemma?" Fitz asked, "Well, she does get sick at mornings and she's a little emotional, which could mean she's pregnant, but of course that could mean other things" Jemma explained. Everyone noticed Skye getting more excited (if possible) by the minute. "If she's pregnant then who'd be the father?" Fitz asked, "Simple, Coulson" Skye answered. Ward, who had been quiet during the whole talk said "I agree with Fitz on this one, she can't be pregnant" "oh c'mon guys, just admit it, May is pregnant" Skye replied. "Can you all come to command centre? We have a mission" Coulson's voice came over the coms. "Ok, let's go" Skye said happily.

* * *

At command centre May and Coulson were waiting for the team, once they were all there Coulson started explaining the mission. "This is Agent Jacobs" Phil said as he showed them a picture, "he was level 8 so he had access to loads of S.H.I.E.L.D's files" Phil continued, "he had taken lots of S.H.I.E.L.D files before he escaped and he's probably going to sell these information to criminals, which is why we're to take him back to the hub. Skye, I want you to hack into his computer and try to find some good data, Fitzsimmons, you will be monitoring Ward and I from here, Ward, you and I will be leaving at six to go to a party he's going to today, be ready, and May, I want you to stay here" Coulson finished as May glared at him. "You're all dismissed" Coulson said as he left the room, May following him.

* * *

Once they arrived at his office, May said "I can't believe you, how could you just suspend me from the mission" Phil faced her and said "isn't suspend a strong word? I just didn't let you join on this mission" Melinda glared at him and said "no, it's not" "look, Mel, I know you love going on missions and you don't want to stop, but _our_ baby comes first now, and I won't allow you near anything that could possibly harm our child in any way" Phil replied. Melinda's face softened a bit but she was still mad at Phil.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"Why do you think Coulson didn't include May into the mission?" Fitz asked, "Duh, because she's pregnant with his child, he wouldn't risk her and the baby getting hurt" Skye replied. "She's not pregnant" Fitz said frustrated, "you never know, She could be" Skye said walking out the room. Ward left to train leaving Fitzsimmons to go to the lab.

* * *

**AN:** Sorry guys but I won't be able to update frequently as I have school and my End Of Year exams (E.O.Y) are coming near.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **sorry i haven't posted in a while, hope you like this chapter

**AN:** sorry for any grammar or spelling mistake

* * *

She wanted to punch Jacobs. The scratches alone had gotten her furious; adding to it the fact that he was stabbed just made her angrier. Phil had come in hurt while ward took Jacobs to the interrogations room. Ward wasn't hurt as much as Coulson since he came into the fight much later than Coulson who was there since the beginning. They finally had a moment in private after Simmons had cleaned his wounds and bandaged them. "Oh, Phil" she starts tearing up as the hormones are starting up. He hugs her as close to him as possible. "It's okay, I'm okay" he comforts her. He kisses her as she stops then leans down to kiss her stomach.

* * *

**2 months later**

May had just started showing and Skye and Jemma's suspicion grew larger, Skye was absolutely sure may was pregnant while Simmons was a little uncertain. The youngest four were in the lab when Coulson called them. "Hey guys, dinner is ready". "We're coming AC" Skye replied as they all went up. The sight of my cooking was enough to surprise them but adding to it how delicious the food was had gotten them wide eyed. The chocolate soufflé placed in front of them after they finished got them all drooling. "Before we eat the soufflé, May and I want to tell you guys something" Coulson said, all the attention went directly to them. "What's up, AC?" Skye asked, "Well, um... we're all like family, right?"As everyone nodded Phil continued, "and family always help each other, right?" everyone nodded again as he continued "well, our family is getting a ne member" Phil said smiling from ear to ear. "Wait, does this mean what I think it does?" Skye asked, "Depends, what do you think it means?" May, who had been silent, said, "You and Coulson are having a baby" Skye squealed as she ran up to hug them. Simmons had joined Skye in squealing and hugged the soon-to-be parents ward had smiled and congratulated the pair while Fitz just sat there stunned. "I told you Fitz, you just wouldn't believe it" Skye told him cheerfully. "I'm glad everyone took the news in a good way" Phil said as he watched his team talk happily about his unborn child. He wrapped his arm around Melinda's waist pulling her closer to him. "Fury?" he asked "Fury" she confirmed as they went to tell their old friend the good news.

* * *

"Fury" Nick said as he replied to the video call not paying any attention to who the caller was. "Hey, Nick" Coulson said, his tone showing he was talking to both his friend and boss. "Hey Phil, what's up?" Nick replied "well, Melinda and I are having a baby" Phil said as he wrapped his arms around May. "Seriously?" Fury asked. "Yes" the couple replied as they waited for a reaction. "Is this children season or what?" Nick asked looking at them. "What do you mean?" May asked Fury who looked at them closely with his one eye and said "Clint and Natasha called me a few days ago saying they're having a kid, I just ended a call from Tony bragging about his 'unborn genius' as he calls the baby, the last 0-8-5 we discovered turned out to be a letter from Thor saying he was having a babe, Bruce warned me about baby Hulks arriving in nine months, Steve said something about having children with his wife, and now you two" Fury finished his rant looking at them, "someone's missing" Phil said as he looked at Nick, "what are you talking about?" Fury and May asked. "Maria is pregnant too, isn't she?" Phil asked as he looked at Fury for confirmation. Fury nodded as there was no point in hiding it from them. "Guess we're all becoming parents" Phil said, "Guess we are" Nick replied, "So, what happens now?" Melinda asked, "Do you want to raise your kid in the bus?" Nick asked, "yes" the couple replied, "then you raise your kid in the bus, come here to New York, I'll provide you with everything you need for the baby, Maria and I will be waiting" Fury told the couple. "Thanks Nick" Phil said, "you're welcome, I'll see you later" replied Fury as he ended the call. "Our child will have plenty of friends, that's for sure" Phil told Melinda after Nick ended the call.

* * *

**AN:** Finally, Summer Vacation! :)

Let me know what you guys think.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Sorry I haven't posted for like, a month, it's just that I always get an idea for the very far future in the fic and I can't think of anything to fill the space between where I am and what I have planned out. Sorry again.

* * *

The fly to New York had been short and true to his word, Nick had been waiting with Maria for them. He also had a team of agents and doctors with everything needed for the next few years, including an ultrasound machine, a crib, baby clothes, etc. "agents" Fury called, "go do what you were briefed to do" he said and turned to a group of four agents "you four go to Agent May's bunk and fix it to be qualified as a baby's room" a chorus of 'yes, sir' was heard as the agents got to work. "Hey Nick, Maria" Phil greeted as he and May walked towards them. "You do realize that you're getting special treatment, right?" Fury asked "under normal circumstances any agents under the same situation as you are to give the baby away, you however, are keeping the kid' Fury continued, "Nick! Shut up" Hill said, shocked, "well, it's true" Nick argued "just shut up, we all know you care about their child as much as you care about our child" Maria said. They all laughed as Nick scowled. "Speaking of children, it looks like yours is almost here" Phil said. Fury smiled proudly as he pulled Maria closer to him. "Yeah, two months and Chris will be here" Maria smiled as she rubbed her belly. "Chris?" Melinda asked, "Yeah, it's what we decided to name him, Christopher Tom Fury" Maria answered. The glint in Fury's one eye was clear as is proud smile grew bigger. "Cool name, I'm sure he'll be a great SHIELD director one day, right Nick?" Phil couldn't help but say, "no, no and no, if it's up to me, my son will not work for SHIELD" Nick said a little too harsh. "oh, c'mon Nick, we all know that our children will always be connected to SHIELD, you can't stop it" Phil told him, "I guess you're right" Nick muttered "but he won't start training until he's eighteen" he continued loudly. "That's enough talking about us, what's up with you?" Maria asked, "nothing much" Phil replied. "So, how far along are you?" Maria asked Melinda, "three months" "so you finished the first trimester" Maria stated, "yeah" Melinda confirmed, "the symptoms should be easing up a bit" Maria told her. Just as Melinda was about to reply, an agent came towards them, "sir" he called, "yes?", "the room has been done, the items you old us to bring are settled, and everything else had been made appropriate for a baby to live in the bus" the agent reported to them. "Alright agent, round up the other agents and leave" Fury ordered and turned back to the people in front of him. "So, I'll see you later I guess" Nick said "keep me updated, that's an order Nick ordered as he left with Maria."Goodbye Nick, Maria" Phil and Melinda called after them, "goodbye" they replied as they walked away, the other agents soon following. "you're Agent Phil Coulson" the last agent to walk away said, "I must say, it's an honor to meet you, sir, you're like, the best SHIELD agent there is" the agent continued, "thank you" Phil said. "I must go, it was an honor to meet you, sir, really" the agent continued fanboying as he left. "So, how does it feel like to have your own fan boys?" May teased him as they went upstairs. "It's cool" Phil replied, "Do you want to go see what they did to your bunk?" Phil asked excitedly, "okay, let's go" May replied as they went.

* * *

Although the room had been painted a dark shade of navy, the room still looked like a baby's room. The wall across the door had SHIELD's logo painted on it, with the white crib in front of it and white drawers next to it, already filled. The wall to the right had a white fold down changing table hung on it, fully stocked with diapers. With a white rocking chair in the middle of the room, the room was complete. "Well, looks like the nursery is ready" Coulson commented, "I can't believe it, this is our baby's room" May said. "Well, you better believe it, and in six months our son will be sleeping in that crib with us watching over him" Phil said as he snaked his arms around Melinda's waist, resting them on her belly. "Ha, you wish Coulson, it'll be our daughter we put in there" May laughed as she turned in his arms to face him. "I bet you twenty bucks the baby is a boy" Phil smiled "oh, it's on" Melinda smiled wickedly as she wrapped her arms around his neck, Phil leaned in and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

* * *

"We have the rest of the evening off to restock" Phil told the team. "Can I go to the mall?" Skye asked "sure" Phil replied.

* * *

1 hour later

Skye returned with three full bags, she placed two in her bunk and took one to the main room, where everyone was. "hey AC, May, I got something for you" Skye said as she handed the bag to phil. Phil couldn't help but smile widely as he saw what was in the bag, a Captain America onesie, a teddy bear and some baby toys, Melinda smiled too as she saw the stuff Skye had got. "Well, its more like I got Baby Coulson something, but I hope you like it" Skye said. "We love it" Coulson told her. "Thank you, Skye" Phil said, "It's nothing, I was just walking by when I saw this amazing babies shop" Skye replied cheerily. "Hey AC, can I call the baby Baby Coulson?" Skye asked, Phil answered with "sure, why not" after making sure May liked the nickname Skye gave their baby. "Cool" Skye said as she went to hang out with the younger agents. "well, I'm pretty sure Skye will be the first to help our son pull pranks and make trouble around the bus" Coulson told may, "I just hope the others don't follow them" May said as they laughed.

* * *

**A/N:** Guys, I'm thirteen so I might have mistakes in the fiction, so plz plz plz tell me if i wrote something wrong, I'll fix it as soon as possible.


End file.
